A wireless local area network (WLAN) may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a shared wireless communication medium for use by a number of client devices or stations (STAs). Each AP, which may correspond to a Basic Service Set (BSS), periodically broadcasts beacon frames to enable any STAs within wireless range of the AP to establish and/or maintain a communication link with the WLAN. In a typical WLAN, only one STA may use the wireless medium at any given time, and each STA may be associated with only one AP at a time. Due to the increasing ubiquity of wireless networks, when a STA seeks to join a wireless network, the STA may have a choice between multiple wireless networks and/or between multiple APs (e.g., that form an extended BSS). Thus, the STA may periodically scan its surroundings to find and/or determine the best available AP with which to associate. Because scanning operations may consume a significant amount of power, it is desirable to reduce power consumption associated with scanning operations.